Nelson gets BoneStorm and gets doomed
''Nelson gets Bonestorm and gets doomed ''is Sarah West's GoAnimate-v3 story where Nelson Muntz got in really so much trouble by Marge Simpson for getting a very violent video game called BoneStorm, so Homer gives BoneStorm and Nelson's PlayStation 4 away to Chief Wiggum and Ralph, and Marge tells Nelson that he is not allowed to play violent video games anymore and Selkie beats him up for what he did! Voice cast Dave as Nelson Catherine as Marge Kimberly as Bart Salli as Lisa Wiseguy as Homer Steven as Chief Wiggum Joey as Ralph Ivy as Selkie transcript Nelson: Lisa, can i buy BoneStorm? please? Lisa: No way Nelson! Nelson: Why not? Lisa: you are too young to play BoneStorm and you will be in big trouble for playing violent video games! Nelson: Screw you, Lisa! I'm getting BoneStorm so nobody know about what i am doing! (when Nelson got to SequelStop) SequelStop clerk: Welcome to SequelStop! how can i help you? Nelson: can i purchase BoneStorm for my favorite video game console, the PlayStation 4? SequelStop clerk: I'm sorry, Nelson, that video game costs 40 dollars, and BoneStorm is too violent for someone of your age, you have to be 18 or older to get that video game! Nelson: that's it, i am going to steal BoneStorm just like Bart Simpson did in Season 7! SequelStop clerk: That's it, steal that video game, and i am going to call Lisa, Homer, Marge, Bart, and Maggie about what you just did at SequelStop! (45 minutes later when Nelson gets home from SequelStop with his BoneStorm video game that he stolen from SequelStop) Nelson: it's time to play BoneStorm for the PlayStation 4 without letting Lisa know! (3 hours later after Nelson completed BoneStorm for the PlayStation 4) Nelson: That is the best video game, EVER! Lisa: Nelson, what are you playing? Nelson: I'm playing BoneStorm, i was stealing that video game from SequelStop! Lisa: NELSON! HOW DARE YOU STEAL A VIOLENT VIDEO GAME FROM SEQUEL STOP CALLED BONESTORM! YOU HAVE TO PAY 40 DOLLARS FOR THAT VIDEO GAME! AN YOU KNOW THAT VIDEO GAME IS TOO VIOLENT FOR SOMEONE OF YOUR AGE, BART IS GOING TO TELL HOMER ABOUT THIS! Nelson: No please, i don't want Bart to tell Homer about this! I love BoneStorm! (Meanwhile With Bart and Homer) Bart: Yo, Homer! Nelson is being caught by Lisa Simpson, can you take his PlayStation 4 and BoneStorm video game away! Homer: Bart! you are right! Nelson is going to get it! (Homer storms angrily to Nelson) Homer: NELSON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR STEALING A VIDEO GAME FROM SEQUEL STOP! AND WORSE, YOU PLAYED BONESTORM, YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT VIDEO GAME! THAT IS IT! I'M GIVING YOUR BONESTORM AND PLAYSTATION 4 AWAY TO CHIEF WIGGUM AND RALPH FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! Nelson: (Darwin no soundclip) (When Homer gives Nelson's PlayStation 4 and BoneStorm Video Game away to Chief Wiggum and Ralph) Homer: Chief Wiggum, You and Ralph must play BoneStorm for the PlayStation 4! Nelson is being punished after Lisa and Bart told me about what happened at SequelStop! Chief Wiggum: oh boy, a PlayStation 4 video game console and a copy of BoneStorm! Ralph: Wiggum, i'm going to play multiplayer mode with you on BoneStorm! (later, when Homer got home, Marge is punishing Nelson) Marge: NELSON! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, THERE WILL BE NO MORE VIOLENT VIDEO GAMES FOR A MONTH, Nelson: What would i do then? Marge: NELSON, FOR NOW ON FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH, YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO PLAY A VIDEO GAME THAT IS APPROPRIATE FOR LITTLE KIDS, ESPECIALLY, THE LITTLE KIDS WHO ARE 4 YEARS OLD! Nelson: It's made by Nintendo & Beenox Marge: Yes it is! Nelson: Oh No, not a video game that is appropriate for little kids! Marge: THAT'S RIGHT, YOU ARE NOW GOING TO PLAY KOOKY VON KOOPA GOES TO HAPPY LAND THE VIDEO GAME FOR THE NINTENDO SWITCH! AND THAT IS THE ONLY VIDEO GAME YOU WILL PLAY FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH! Nelson: Screw you Marge, i am not 4 years old, i am 10 years old, besides, why do you want me to play that horrible kiddie video game, besides Kooky Von Koopa is for little kids! Marge: I DON'T CARE, NOW START PLAYING THAT VIDEO GAME WHILE WE ORDER SHIMAJIRO, WOODY WOODPECKER, SAILOR MOON, THE SECRET OF NIMH, DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES MONICA'S GANG AND PRETTY CURE MERCHANDISE FROM AMAZON, OR THERE WILL BE NO KRUSTY BURGER FOR YOU! Nelson: Silence, I wish you are eaten by lions and wolves. Marge: Nelson, how dare you wish me to be eaten by lions and wolves. That's it, now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint, Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Nelson gets grounded series Category:Nelson's grounded days